


Her Partner In Crime

by annetheseamaiden



Series: The White Queen | One Shots [7]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne needs help when she commits a crime, so as an instinct, she calls her roommate, Richard who is crazy about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Partner In Crime

Anne looked at Richard trying make him wake-up. 

“Richard?” Anne asked, “Richard!”

Richard could not believe what was in front of him. There was a body in front of him. There was a body in the living room. There was a body in his living room.

“What have you done?” Richard yelled.

“I– I–”

“Why did you call me?” Richard asked in frustration.

“I had to call you. Dad would have killed me– I need you to help me clean up . . . _this!_ Can you just help me?” Anne asked.

“No! I’ll go to jail!” Richard said scared. He had seen cop procedure shows. They always got everything.

“Please Richard!” Anne cried in desperation. How could have this happened.

“What the fuck did you do?” Richard asked.

“I did?” ANne yelled.

“Yes, you. He did not killed himself. If he had, you would have called the police. Not me.” Richard pointed out as he took off his jacket.

Richard looked at the body of the man in his living room. Why did it had to be in his living room. He should have said no when Anne asked for the extra room in his place.

“What happened?” Richard asked. There was brain matter on the floor. In his venetian carpet. His Mother’s Venetian carpet.

“He was having one of his episodes.” Anne said.

“What?”

“He was on his Manic phase. He started to get really jumpy, and well . .. he was like _have sex with me_ and I was like  _No_ so I grabbed your baseball bat and . . . I smashed his skull.”

“It was self-defense! You will get off!”

“No, I will not!” Anne cried, falling to her knees. Richard ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. 

His gut was telling him not do it it, but again he did it.

“Hey, hey, hey! It is okay!” Richard said as he kneeled in front of her. He took her hands , pulling her towards him and kissed her forehead.

“You get clean.” Richard said.

“Will you help me hide the body?” Anne asked.

“Just get clean.”

“Will you?”

“I will.”

Anne did not know what got to her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. Richard rolled his eyes. It sucked to live with his crush, and watch her suffer with a crazy man when he came over. Everytime that he came to their place, he had a night out. He now regretted that. Maybe if he would have stayed, nothing would have happened.

“This would be a bad time to ask you if you will go out with me. Right?” Richard asked.

“Are you blackmailing me?” Anne asked.

“In fact,” Richard said, pushing himself away from him, “you either date me and I help you. Or I’ll call the cops, and–”

“Fine!” Anne sighed, “You win! Just get that corpse out of my sight.”

Richard was a doctor. He had fears of dead people.

“How about we fake a fire?” Richard asked.

“What?”

“A fire. You go upstairs, I will light the sofa and the carpet. The evidence will be burned.”

“It is weird that I am suddenly turned on by you right now?” Anne asked.

“You don’t know how long I have been waiting to hear those words from those lips.”

 


End file.
